


Seduction of a God

by BigKnuggsAlexD, LorenOlson



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Blue Balls, Character Death, Discord - Freeform, Fingering, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Temporary Character Death, The Kinkdom, incense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigKnuggsAlexD/pseuds/BigKnuggsAlexD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenOlson/pseuds/LorenOlson
Summary: Two men, Loptr and Desverger, meet in an orgy room on one bored, lonely day, and have a bit of a fun session that leads to something a little more than just a one night stand.





	1. The First Days

**Author's Note:**

> Loptr is a fictional original character that is based off of the myth accurate version of Norse mythology Loki, Loptr and Hveðrungr are both Icelandic names for Loki, this the name. Loptr is pronounce Loft-eer, and Hveðrungr is pronounced Hveth-roon-geer.
> 
> Yes, I know, it's been forever since I wrote something to post, and this content was way too good to not post, so here it is, my proudest roleplay and all of the love Alex and I have poured into it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> This work was originally a roleplay that has been adapted in order to fit the format and style of a full fic, so each paragraph signifies that the writer has changed hands, I wrote one paragraph, Alex wrote the next, and I again wrote the one after that, so on and so forth. This roleplay was originally written on the Kinkdom Discord server, and both original characters of mine are able to be roleplayed with in a SFW sense on the Discord server TerraGaia, which I have very recently written a very large and substantial update for. If you'd like to roleplay with me or join either of these servers, the links to the discords are going to appear at the end notes of this fic.

Loren  
Loptr dons his sheer robe, strutting over to another couch. He drapes himself over it, the sheerness and the fluttering of it showing off every his dip and curve. He's rock hard, and is now resting, almost asleep, peacefully, his cock still standing to attention, showing off himself for a potential suitor.

Alex  
Desverger appears in this place wearing his well fitted yet cum stained charcoal grey suit, plonking down on one of the recliners, none too subtly ogling the mans form, considering whether to take that rock hard rod and pleasure it.

Loptr seems to be resting, his cock still hard, but his body twitches, and he groans the slightest bit. He's forgotten exactly where he is, aside from the feeling of cool air blowing against his cock now and again, and the pleasant daydreams he is having. He makes a quiet moaning noise, soft and discreet. He hasn't been touched in a while, and his mind has become somewhat delirious, causing his hormones to run wild. His cock twitches, frustrated, needing to be touched so desperately, even the thought of it is making him twitch.

Desverger licks at his teeth, staring at the thing, his feet moving before his mind does as his compulsion leads him over to the action, before leaning over and taking a tentative kitten lick of it, he then quickly glances around before taking the shaft in his hands and pumping it, taking the head into his mouth, his soft lips kissing at it, his tongue swirling and slurping at his tip, his own hard on growing even harsher against his clothing, begging to be let out of his insufficient clothing.

Loptr cries out, a half moan-half yelp, a spurt of precome flowing into Desverger's mouth, Loptr's fingers digging into the sofa, his back arching, his cheeks flushing a shade of bright reddish pink. He pants, almost out of breath, now fully aware, but still pleasantly bleary. He brings one of his hands to Desverger's head, running his fingers through his hair. He still has his eyes closed, but he glances downward, before becoming overwhelmed with the sensations again, his eyes rolling up into his head. He whispers, breathily, "F... F-fuck... Aaah..."

He makes a sudden gasp at the ecstatic awakening, gulping down his spurt as an involuntary reaction, but enjoying it none the less, a cute smile on his face as he looks up to Loptr, tonguing the tip for a few more moments before plunging his head down to take the thing effortlessly past his tongue and to his tight throat, with a little more of the cock to go he presses down, gagging for but a moment before readying himself, then letting the tip push into him more, bulging his throat a tad for a sec, then pulls back up all the way and smooches at it, having coated the thing in his saliva, and prepared to take it into himself again. He also frantically unzipped and dropped all he was wearing down there as he palms his own member, jerking it off rapidly.

Loptr's whole body shudders, his hand is in Desverger's hair, his fingers becoming twitchy, his movements stutter, as he tries to desperately caress his head in thanks, his eyes are now firmly glued to the scene happening in front of him. As Desverger gives him a playful glance, the flushed color in his cheeks comes back full force. He feels the gagging as a spasm around his cock from Desverger's enveloping warmth, and as he takes him deeper and deeper into his throat, Loptr moans loudly, both from the pleasure and the visual of it all, the sight of the bulge showing in the other man's neck, extremely glad that no one is around to hear him. He takes advantage of the short moment that the other man comes up for air, sputtering,  
"I-I'm close, I... Fuck, I'm... I'm going to come, I..."  
He only wanted to let him know so that his orgasm, if it were to be in the man's throat, wouldn't be unwanted.

Desverger tilts his head into the caressing hands as he lets out a small muffled moan in appreciation, closing his eyes as he bobs at a faster rate, wanting him to cum as hard and as plentifully down his gullet as he could muster, the stroking of his own cock dramatically slowing as he feels his semen being pumped out into the floor, already he had came... must have been a little too excited, but he couldn't care in the slightest as he finally takes the cock all the way he can, his lips meeting at the base as his throat constricts even more against his shaft as he awaits release with a wanting and needy look striking across his face.

Loptr moans, feeling Desverger's throat clench around his cock and spasm, each dizzying pull dragging him just a little closer, and even with no in and out movement at all, he curls his toes and arches his back, but only slightly, not wanting to force his cock any deeper than the other man wants it to go. He knots his fingers into Desverger's hair, feeling the waves crash over him, the pulsing and spasming beginning rapidly, as he unloads his seed deep inside of him, thick ropes of come painting the inner walls of Desverger's throat, Loptr wondering if he can feel it dripping down into his stomach. Loptr's body goes limp, gulping down air, panting as he tries to steady himself again, the sweet warmth of his tight throat milking out every last drop. His fingers go limp, stroking gently, in thanks to the other man and the sweetness he made him feel.

Desverger moans a whole lot more as he sinks down just the tiniest bit further, looking up in sheer amazement at the warm sticky cum pouring into him, his throat squeezing at him to take every drop the man had, as if he were trying to suck him dry, he stays there with the still cock in him, smiling greatly before ever so slowly pulling up off of it, giving the tip one final lick as he sinks down onto his knees, opening his eyes and gazing into Loptr's own, gulping down a few times to clear his throat before he speaks softly,  
"Thank you."  
He brushes up against the hands stroking at him.

Loptr stutters, wide eyed and dreamily, in a very sexually hazy sort of love, caressing him and petting his skin.  
"N-no, thank YOU... I..."  
Not being able to find words to thank him, Loptr does what he knows will convey just as much. He caresses Desverger's neck with his hand, pulling him in closer, and dipping into his mouth for a long, warm, gentle kiss, his tongue gently caressing the other man's, tasting the delicious hint of his own cum on his lips. His eyes flutter shut, caressing his neck and the side of his face, as he gives into the soft, warm lips, and the gentle feeling of their lips being locked.

His tongue dances along his partners as cum and saliva combine in the perfect kiss. Desverger's hands slipping slightly as he strokes at his cheek with his knuckles, his eyes wide open and beaming. The soft fabric of his suit pressing against Loptr's body as he draws in to him, at the last moment of that lingering lip lock he pulls his head back, his eyes again coming open quite softly. He bows his head as a rather severe blush hits him.  
"You're thoroughly welcome."  
He takes a step back and bows deeply, "Till we meet again..."  
He fades away in an aura of light.

Loptr outstretches his hand "I... never even got your name..."  
Loptr signs dreamily, grabbing a blanket and snuggling into the couch, sleepily cuddling the sofa pillow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex  
Desverger appears...  
"I feel...an oddness to this place..now..."  
He shrugs and falls back onto the couch,  
"You people having fun?"  
He sinks into the seat, already nursing a semi just from the memories of this place.

Loren  
Loptr struts out from a private room, fully and completely satisfied from his go with Cain. He looks over to the scene of the arguing individuals before him, and the unmoving body of a sleeping man that is laying to the side.  
He is still wearing his thin robe from yesterday, the white sheer robe that he's glad is white, as it's stained with cum in several places.  
His eyes drift over to Desverger, and he suddenly couldn't care less about the fighting, his eyes fixed on the man in that charcoal-colored tailored suit, his mind racing.  
He struts over to him, his eyes locked on his, saying seductively,  
"I never got your name, did I?"

Desverger takes his gaze off of the ceiling, and his heart rate notches up a tad at the sight of Loptr, his lips parting slightly as a smirk hits his face.  
"I left you much more than a name last time. But my name is Desverger." He bows his head before him,  
"May I inquire as to the name of the man who sated my thirst so finely before?"

Loptr looks at the man, visible hunger in his eyes, his expression telling, and his rebound being triggered already by more than fond memories. He blushes lightly, biting his bottom lip hungrily,  
"Loptr. And I must say that I do hope I sated you as much as you sated me."  
Loptr gracefully leans over and drapes himself onto the sofa, in the spot next to Desverger, placing his hand to his thigh.  
"And I also must confess, I'd like a repeat of that kiss you graced me with last time." Leaning in, staring at Desverger's lips, fondly remembering their softness, both locked with his own lips and wrapped around his cock.

"If that is your confession, consider this..." The grin fades as his gaze grows more and more needy every moment,  
"...Absolution."  
He leans in as well, more than enough to plant a deep kiss with those lips he knew so well, his tongue again caressing and gracefully dancing with his partners, Des's hand moving by lustful instinct to Loptr's crotch and stroking at him through the robing.

Loptr moans into the kiss, locking his lips and his tongue with Desverger's, grabbing his hand by his wrist and pulling it away from his cock, "oh, no no no, mister, you are NOT pulling that shit on me again... I loved it, so much... but not again..."  
Loptr brought his other hand to Desverger's suit pants, undoing the button and zipper before snaking his hand beneath his boxers, finally able to feel at his cock, stroking deeply and enjoying its length,  
"...not on my fucking watch..." he continues, panting, breathless.

He bites down on the his tongue and suppresses any sound, a wider grin now flicking onto his face, his own cock quickly erecting in the hand of the other male.  
"Not on your watch, eh?  
Then what exactly will happen in your presence... it feels like it's going to be quite some fun." He plants another kiss on his neck this time.

Loptr moans softly at the gentle neck kisses, giving Desverger's cock a few more long, loving strokes, before he pulls away.  
Instead, he brings his left leg up onto the sofa, tucking it behind Desverger's back (or rather behind where his is sitting on the sofa), his right leg hanging off the side of the couch.  
He leans back against the arm rest, spreading his legs wide, getting comfortable, not wanting his dick to be sucked again, but rather, something else...  
He brings his hand up, curling his finger and making the 'come hither' motion, wanting Desverger to climb on top of him.  
He whispers softly, "Just promise me one thing, okay? Promise me you'll be gentle..." exposing his hard cock and twitching asshole to Desverger's gaze.

His eyes widen a tad as he presents himself for Desvergers taking, he can't help but stare for a moment, biting at his bottom lip before looking to his partners eyes and whispering back just as softly,  
"Of course..."  
He gets to his knees in one quick flick of movement, sliding over and pressing his tip against his hole, not the slightest bit of pressure... yet, tilting his torso as he comes down onto his body such that he could still play with the rock hard dick, he spits at his hand for lubrication and polishes the tip like that of a cane, occasionally stroking the slit with his index finger, kissing him again for a brief moment.  
"Gentle it is...ready?"

Loptr's pupils blow wide with lust, gently running his fingers through Desverger's hair.  
His cock is weeping with precome, his hole is twitching with excitement, he whispers softly, sputtering, "please... oh norns, please..."

He rocks his hips forth pushing past his asshole letting out an almighty moan as the head of his cock is enveloped in the tightness of it. Taking some pre on his finger and bringing it to his mouth, sampling it and gulping,  
"Feels...good?"

Loptr moans loudly, his asshole constricting around the head of his cock, his cheeks blushing a shade of strawberry red.  
He shudders, throwing his head back in ecstasy, his legs wrapping around Desverger's waist,  
"Y-yes... Deeper... Deeper, please..."  
He looks into Desverger's eyes pleadingly, his expression painted with lust and desperation.

His eyes literally light up with intensity as he rolls his hips forward again, pressing in an inch deeper at a time, each one sounding out a tender moan from him, which he cut off by licking and sucking on his partners neck and collar bone, kissing at his lips or simply letting the moan fill the room, pumping now at his cock with each and every move he made his other hand bracing and grasping at the couch.

Loptr moans lewdly and loudly, throwing his head back, loving Desverger's kissing at his neck.  
He wraps his legs around Desverger, pulling him in and locking him there, making him able to pull out but not quite all the way, Desverger's cock pushing at his prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his sensitive body.  
He digs his fingernails into Desverger's back, clawing at the suit jacket, his robe slipping off of him, his entire front now exposed, the sleeves slipping off of his shoulders, leaving them bare.  
He pulls him in close so that their chests and stomachs touch, desperately needing more,  
"oooh fuck... don't you dare stop... don't you fucking dare... f-FUCK..."

Desverger pulls his hips in further towards him in an attempt to take himself inside to his base, gasping and letting a cry of intensity and pleasure escape him,  
"I couldn't if... I wanted to.  
I'd never want to."  
The feeling of bare flesh spurred him on as he gyrates back and forth slowly, but deeply, bracing against the nails at his back, as his suit jacket seems to simply fade away, as does his shirt, so now they truly were bare together.

Loptr moans louder, bucking his hips onto Desverger's cock, his nails now raking against bare flesh, trying to be gentler, but failing more with every thrust.  
His cock is painfully hard, as he is desperate to get him even deeper, groaning in pleasure as he bottoms out, absolutely delirious with pleasure.  
His cheeks blush red, begging, "please... faster, harder... mmmmMMMH... f-FUCK... fuuuuuck..."  
He is absolutely breathless, precome spurting out of his cock, begging to be pounded into faster and harder, trying to make the idea harder and harder to resist.  
His eyes drift over to their onlookers for a moment, locking eyes, before being pulled away again, throwing his head back and moaning.

Desverger, fueled on by the begging man happily complies, taking himself as far out as he can till he meets the heels of the man he was in and bucks his hips forward in much harder than before, wildly kissing him too. He takes but a moment to remember his promise, still fucking harder than before, but holding back just a tad, his hand was not so included, rapidly rubbing the leaking member. He was only vaguely aware of how close he was to releasing into the mans ass, but knew it was rapidly encroaching.

(The room is filled with noises of pleasure and distress as the demon Sov finishes breeding with her prey. The now still corpse of a man rolls off and to the side, strangled and denied any breath. A few onlookers start an argument over the newcomer's death.)

Alex  
Desverger goes limp... unable to continue he pulls out, an empathetic tear streaking down his face as he pulls out and back.  
"Are we not gonna address the kid dyi-"  
He looks around. He mumbles,  
"Best not to ruin the fun..."  
He flops back onto the couch, his hands shaking a bit as he tries to process what he assumes just happened.  
Des takes out a note and hands over his number to Loptr, then fades away into nothingness.

Loren  
Loptr tries to stop Desverger, whining as he pulls out, but he takes the slip of paper as he sees him melt away into nothingness,  
"No, NO, WAIT!"  
Loptr, painfully hard and dripping with precome, realizes it's too late, sitting there motionless.  
He stands up and screams into the air, cursing, "God FUCKING DAMMIT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
He picks up a paperweight and throws it against the wall, making a loud thunking sound, surprised that it didn't shatter.  
He stands there, stalk still, more hopeless this time, before sitting down again, tears welling up in his eyes, his body going limp.  
He stands up, angrily trudging over to an empty corner of the room, thrusting his hand into the empty air, Halo's dead body soon materializing.  
He yanks him up by his shirt collar, slamming his back against the base of the sofa, pressing his hand to his chest.  
A bright, almost blinding flash of light erupts, it soon dying down.  
Halo gulps down air, color returning to his face, as Loptr walks away, allowing him to catch his breath after being revived.  
He screams at Sov, "Do me a favor, and DON'T FUCKING KILL ANYONE NEXT TIME!!!"  
He dashes away, opening a side door and slamming it shut behind him, the sound loud enough to make a person cringe. From behind the door, soft crying sounds can be heard, and the occasional bout of silence.

(Meanwhile, a drunken and bedraggled Desverger stumbles home from the pub, he had attempted to get drunk and forget what he had seen.)


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loptr invites Desverger back to his apartment, in order to make up for his previous sudden absence, greeting him with a home cooked meal and a few of his own little tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loptr is a fictional original character that is based off of the myth accurate version of Norse mythology Loki, Loptr and Hveðrungr are both Icelandic names for Loki, this the name. Loptr is pronounce Loft-eer, and Hveðrungr is pronounced Hveth-roon-geer.
> 
> Yes, I know, it's been forever since I wrote something to post, and this content was way too good to not post, so here it is, my proudest roleplay and all of the love Alex and I have poured into it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> This work was originally a roleplay that has been adapted in order to fit the format and style of a full fic, so each paragraph signifies that the writer has changed hands, I wrote one paragraph, Alex wrote the next, and I again wrote the one after that, so on and so forth. This roleplay was originally written on the Kinkdom Discord server, and both original characters of mine are able to be roleplayed with in a SFW sense on the Discord server TerraGaia, which I have very recently written a very large and substantial update for. If you'd like to roleplay with me or join either of these servers, the links to the discords are going to appear at the end notes of this fic.

Loren  
It's just transitioning from daylight into sunset when Desverger's phone buzzes. There's a message from an unknown number, and it reads:  
'Hello again. It's Loptr. I'm betting on the fact that you remember me, and if you don't, well, I suppose it's your loss then. I'm getting quite tired of you pulling a disappearing act on me every time we meet, and I've finally decided to do something about it. Come to the location listed below, and don't plan on pulling that stunt on me again. Come quickly. Come soon. I'm waiting.'  
There's an address to the street of a residential neighborhood, and the address number is to, most likely, a flat in one of the many buildings there. All that's left is a decision.

Alex  
Desverger feels the vibrations of the phone in his jacket, quickly pulling it out and flicking up the message, biting at his lip at the name alone, his eyes flickering progressively more intently with every clause until he reaches its end, dragging his erect member from the anthro canine female he was plowing, zipping up and teleporting out of there with no notice, leaving her hella confused.  
Desverger flits around the astral realm of the place trying to locate it, narrowing it down before he rematerializes in just such an apartment building, heading up the stairs to the flats withing, finding the corresponding number.  
He brushes back his hair with his hand and takes a deep breath before a-rap-tap-tapping at the door with his backhand.

Loptr was in the middle of pouring water from the faucet into a kettle, sashaying gracefully over to place the kettle on the burner tray, and with a gentle flick, the small flames began licking at the underside. He had on a long, satin robe, though it just barely reached the tops of his knees. The soft, luxurious, slightly shining fabric was dyed a deep cherry red, from looks alone anyone could tell it was authentic, costing 200$ at least. It brought out the color of his long, silky hair and grey eyes, showing off his every dip and curve. The thought of it excited Loptr, as the pleasant scent of the lavender incense was already getting to him, making him just a little more excited than usual. Of course, aside from the fact that the man he fell in lust with would soon arrive. It had only been a few minutes, when he heard a rapping of knuckles against the front door. He had to steady himself for one moment, before putting on his calm, yet seductive demeanor, calling,  
"Come in, it's open. Lock it behind you once you enter."

He did just this, peeking in at first before stepping inside, quietly sliding the door shut and applying the deadbolt, hesitation suddenly hit, not from nerves or fear, but of an anticipation for something, a shiver at the sudden change in temperature to the warm setting runs through him as he turns to admire his latest lover.  
"Here I am...no vanishing at this time."  
He strolls further into the place, his elegant, hand-sewn yet still cum stained suit serving as his attire, tight fitting and almost impossible to conceal much... in least of all his semi.  
He takes in a deep breath of the incense and releasing it as feeling of burgeoning lust comes.

Loptr couldn't hide his grin as his eyes raked over Desverger's figure, finding his steadily growing erection, so he disguised the smile, making it look more calm, collected, and flirtatious than it actually was. So he smirked, gazing over at him lazily, remarking,  
"Well hello again," he looked to Desverger's familiar formal suit and scoffed, "...Sir. I see you've finally decided to grow a pair and meet me in private?" Loptr was in truth a hypocrite, he was also concealing his own arousal beneath his robes, and it wasn't doing a very good job of it either, as his erection was completely obvious. But Loptr didn't care. He wanted Desverger to see him. Yet still, he wanted even more than that. The kettle was beginning to whistle, and he turned his attention to it, slipping a baking glove on and carrying it over to the small dining room table, set for two. He set it down on the kettle coaster, pouring hot water into his own tea cup, before filling Desverger's, setting it down after he had finished pouring, "Which taste would you enjoy more? I have Chai, Chamomile, Chamomile with honey and vanilla,  
Earl Grey..."

"Honey and vanilla, sounds enchanting."  
He stalks over towards the table, as well as Loptr, his own smirk and twinkling eyes coming with.  
"And as for my pair, the only thing growing here seems to be our lust for each other, as well as our gauges for such things.  
But that is rather vulgar talk for my first move, yes, I think privacy may better our experience, and I apologize for leaving you so... unsatisfied, before."  
He quickly seats himself, primarily to conceal just how large he was getting under there, secondarily to lower his own sight lines, for it was painfully obvious that he was regularly glancing at Loptr's hardening length with envy.

Loptr smirks, teasingly, seeming to ignore his comment, "So, Chamomile honey and vanilla, it is then? Of course, my own favorite flavor as well, with extra sugar." He gave a few of those words an extra lilt, just to tease, the word 'vanilla' rolling off his silver tongue, drawing attention to his soft lips, enticing Desverger to dive in with his own. But not quite yet. He wanted payback for Desverger leaving him unsatisfied.  
"Well then, it's settled. How many sugar cubes? One? Two?" He asked nonchalantly, his deft fingers delicately dropping the tea bags into the cups, adding two sugars to his own and stirring it with the spoon, blowing gently before giving it a little sip.  
"So, tell me about yourself?" He laughed mischievously, "The sugar first, of course," continuing to sip his tea.

"Two... please." His eyes blaze up in indigo, built in intensity as he forces a wider smile, while a hand of his cheekily slides down to thumb at his own cock, it twitching against fabric with every heartbeat, he had noticed himself coming to near full erection at the teasing of his lips, finding it almost hypnotic.  
"And that is rather nebulous a question. I am... Desverger. Do you wish any specifics of me?"

Loptr drops two sugar cubes into Desverger's tea, motioning toward the place setting and Des's spoon to stir, giving another gentle blow before taking a sip of his own tea. He gave a long, drawn out sigh as he let his head fall back and relaxed a little more into the chair, showing his neck a little more, as well as his milky white skin.  
"That definitely hits the spot. And yes, you've enlightened me with the graces of your name, but I wanted something a little more interesting. Where are you from? Why do you always wear that lovely, dapper suit? What sort of kinks do you have?"  
Loptr said that last question as if it were no different from the other two, teasing his guest with his seeming indifference. Loptr kept both of his hands above his waist, though it said nothing of his erection, which was already full and needy.

Des takes his spoon and swirls around the heavenly brew, reclining into his seat once he has done and takes his own sip, humming softly at the taste.  
"Perfect.  
I come from the Seattle Metroplex...although...you may never have heard of such a place."  
He places down his cup and runs his hands down the lapels of his jacket,  
"This suit was the only clothing garment that I had when I first came aboard a sex vessel in deep space many many years ago... I wear it, as those were the best times of my life.  
Which may sound a little...unconventional.  
And as for my kinks..."  
He leans forward, the his grin never breaking,  
"...You first."

Loptr chuckles, smirking at him again, before taking a sip of his steadily cooling tea, now able to take a small drink of it.  
"I won't bore you with my life story, but I will tell you that I was born of royalty, to a monarch leading a kingdom a few planets over. I was then adopted by a different monarch, so I am a prince of two bloods. And as for my kinks, I suppose I'm similar to a child, but of course, only in that I like to play with toys. Gags, blindfolds, cuffs, riding crops, whips, paddles, the whole lot of it..."  
He says this as well somewhat nonchalantly, again, making sure to be a tease, trying to frustrate rather than please, at least for now. He glances over at Desverger, and notes the well concealed excitement, all of his body language giving him all the correct implications, of the lower body he can more easily imagine than see.  
"A few other things, more taboo, and more unconventional toys. Sounding rods, hollow plugs, and anything that runs with a battery or an electrical cord. What about you? What excites *you*?"

"I most things hold some capacity to thrill me... but I have a favorite to the post climax. Or, to put it another way, I have a massive fetish for cum, hence why the first thing I did to you was taste of yours."  
His mouth held parted at the list, tensing with each added article of pleasure,  
"Taboo? Now you have me intrigued.  
What could be scorned so that you enjoy?"

Loptr took a long drink of his tea, finishing it thusly, tipping his head back in pleasure and sighing, closing his eyes for a moment. He smiled, tutting, "Well, I suppose I was right about one thing. It's a lot sweeter than I expected. But in a good way."  
He turns back to make eye contact with Desverger, thinking a little, before saying,  
"Well, I suppose... Regular, vanilla sex usually bores me unless I have a particularly skilled partner. As is the same with watching vanilla pornography. It's too typical. Too boring, no interesting dynamic. No, I tend to drift toward the more extreme, the perverse...  
Doing perverse and foreign things to excite, treating and exploring the human body in ways that were never intended...  
Specifically, of course, there is the sounding. Pegging is quite fun as a role reversal tactic. Gentle electrical currents create an interesting sensation. Hitting areas that aren't meant to be hit and sating hungers you never knew you had. Pure satiation of primal instincts is fun, but it's primal, instinct. It only challenges the body in such typical ways. To excite me, you must be able to excite the mind.  
I'm quite sorry, I've rambled on a bit, haven't I?" Loptr admitted, his erection now standing to full attention, sweat gathering at his brow.

His eyes wide, as his jaw was agape, taking his gulp some more of the brown joy.  
"That sounds incredible. I... don't often get the chance to delve into such things. You make it sound like euphoria incarnate."  
Another swig finishes it to the bottom, after which he carefully places it on the coaster, his hand shaking with the building anticipation.  
"I don't mind the rambling... it excites me for things to come."

Loptr's smile is more delight than tease now, and he smiles at Desverger, meeting his eyes with his own. He says, more pleasing than teasing, his tone more relaxed, his demeanor more willing,  
"Hmm, interesting. But the thing is... I can tell how much I excite you. And you have no IDEA what you do to me with your words alone, your demeanor, and all the things far beyond and in between..."  
Loptr stands up, finally revealing the throbbing hardness under his robes, standing to attention, the cherry red robe showing its outline through the temptingly thin fabric. He struts over to Desverger, gracefully tracing his fingers around his jaw, and directing his head up by touching at his chin, so that Desverger is looking up at him.  
"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? My bedchambers are just down the hall, after all..."  
Now, as they are this close, Desverger can see the lust in Loptr's eyes, potent and needy, a craving that needed to be sated

"Is it strange I feel some kind of honored by exciting you, as if I were playing the heart of some god or king? "  
His hand shoots up to stroke at the concealed protrusion through the fabric, his gaze fixed upon those lustful eyes  
He smiles softy as he rises to his level, still running his first two fingers against the length.  
"Lead the way, I can't bear to sit and sip tea much longer."

Loptr smiles, this time hungrily, yet full of lust, as if he had just chosen his prey for the evening. He takes Desverger by the hand, trailing the other to his hip, leading him down a side hallway, giving himself a mental note to deal with the dishes in the morning.  
They come to a comfy-looking, candle-lit bedroom, exceptionally large, but run of the mill for such a high income neighborhood, and with the extravagant looking bedposts and queen size bed, with its red velvet drapings contrasting his silky satin robes, it's obvious he's used to life in the lap of luxury. He lays down onto the bed, pulling Desverger down on top of him, pulling his head down by the back of his neck to kiss him deeply. His tongue sneaks into his mouth, locking lips as Loptr blindly palms at his suit pants, hastily undoing the zipper and buttons, feeling at Desverger's cock through his boxers.

Desverger follows obediently, his fingers caressing the hand at his hip, placing a little kiss at his Jaw as they progress to the bedroom.  
He takes an excited breath as he is taken down onto the man, rocking his hips forward as he does, letting out a soft moan as the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other sends a jolt through him. His tongue slides against the side of his partners, dancing around it, but seeking never to impede its exploration of his mouth, as a hand comes to feel him he tenses up his arms around his shoulders.

Loptr feels at him a little more, eager hands slipping under his boxers to play at the head of Desverger's cock, lovingly caressing it, pleased by the warmth and wetness he finds there. Loptr frees his cock from the confines of his boxers, as it drips precome onto Loptr's robe. Loptr's own cock is still hidden behind his robe, as he lets his lips slip free of Desverger's, harshly pulling his head down by his neck so that Loptr can hiss into his ear,  
"Do you have ANY IDEA what you do to me? Do you even fathom the lust, the spectrum of emotions you force out of me?!"  
Loptr insinuates, very lightly and this time, more calm and relaxed,  
"Undress me. The robe ties in the front. And be gentle."

Desverger spends little time waiting around, his lips quivering at the touch of his more sensitive spots, his hands however rock steady as he pulls at the fabric belt of the robe, untying it as he would a fine gift, the familiar sight quickening his heart, his thumb running over the slit of his rock hard rod.  
"Show me what I do to you."

Loptr lets out a low growl at Desverger's response, and he inches his legs further apart as he feels him caress at his cock. His breath hitches, and he leans in to leave loving, wet kisses all over Desverger's neck, as he begins pulling off Desverger's suit jacket.  
"I want to see you bare, for me and my eyes alone..." He looks down to the other man's cock once more, whispering,  
"You are going to do EXACTLY what you were planning on doing to me previously, before that imbecile of a demon had to go and ruin it. I want you to ruin ME."

"You told me to promise that I would be gentle."  
He greedily snatches some of the kisses fated for his neck to his lips instead, shifting his arms and shoulders about to ease the strip of his jacket, while his own hands run into the robe and slide it from his body, dropping it to the floor and leaving his partner naked for him.  
"Do you plan to make me keep that promise?"  
He spoke in whispers similar to that of the other male.

Loptr eyes Desverger as he spreads his arms apart and rolls his head back a little more, so that his lover can see as much of his skin as possible. The thought of Desverger seeing his every dip and curve just added to the excitement that he was already feeling, making him twitch just a little more. He chuckles, and tuts in response,  
"You think I wouldn't hold you to that? Oh, how cute. He thinks my words are temporary." Loptr pulled him in closer, but more gently this time, whispering into his ear,  
"I've tightened up a bit since the last time we lay together, you'll have to work me up a little bit more, in order for you to fit."  
Loptr glances to the side, continuing, "There's a bottle of lube on my bedside table. Use it generously."

He lets out a bit of a breathy laugh at being called cute, leaning over to the table, his hand outstretched as he grabs the bottle, sliding onto his knees at Loptr's behind, one hand still on his cock, jerking at it slowly and softly, taking only a moment to open the bottle and spread the lube across his other hand, it slipping down to his tight hole and lathering it copiously, his fingers daring to prod into the orifice as well, his free hand coming again to stroke at his dick, a little lube on it slicks up the action.

Loptr groans, throwing his head back ad he feels Desverger’s fingers press against his taint, the tight ring of muscle already twitching in anticipation. His hands are gripping comfortingly at the sheets, as he brings his other hand down to stroke at himself, long and gentle, as he waits for Desverger to plunge in with his fingers. His eyelids flutter, his cheeks beginning to blush softly, as he patiently waits, and watches the scene unfolding below him.

It doesn't take long for Desverger to progress that far, at first a single finger worms its way inside, liberally applying what lubrication he can, then pulling out he re-enters with two, and with more lube, smiling up to Loptr, that same cute smile from the blowjob when they first 'met', his free hand now stroking and caressing his balls.

Loptr moans in pleasure, his hands moving up to hold onto Desverger's shoulders, trying not to clench around his fingers at the sensation. His legs get antsy as he squirms a bit, feeling Desverger's fingers brush at his prostate, sending waves of subtle pleasure through him. He whispers, softly, "Just, just do me a favor and curl your fingers, please... Just, gently... Norns..."  
He can feels his back starting to arch and his toes curling involuntarily, pulling Desverger's head down to him, kissing and sucking wetly at his neck, almost to the point of leaving hickeys. He wraps his arms around his upper back, holding on tightly for stability.

"Mmm. The way you kiss me..."  
He complies, his fingers curling, the pressure ever so gently increasing in his prostate, as well as this he makes a stroking motion with said fingers across the man's sensitive stop, Desverger's cock still leaking precome, onto the bed as his arousal only increases with the sound of his sweet moans. He returns with some kisses of his own along his jawline and cheek, only occasionally coming down to the neck for a longer kissing session.

Loptr moans long and loud, the pressing on his most sensitive areas sending shuddering waves of pleasure through him, his heels kicking at the sheets and he rakes his nails across Desverger's back, barely able to handle the sensations. He sucked harder at his neck, his intent now on leaving hickeys, doing so mostly for comfort as he tried to loosen himself up, allowing his fingers to push in deeper and farther... He whimpers pitifully, panting and groaning, just getting way too excited, as he's finally able to have Desverger with him once more. He whispers,  
"I... I think I'll be ready for you soon, just add one more, I'll be ready... Just please, PLEASE be gentle...'

"I will always be gentle for you." He whispered softly.  
He curls his fingers that little bit more and presses in that little bit deeper, the change almost imperceptible to Des, but in his partner the slightest change should be enough to elicit quite the response, he then rubs on his sensitive prostate ever so gently, the movement smooth and tender. Des moaned at the action at his neck that marked him, letting out these excited gasps and wails into the room, his free hand now palming himself, precome slicks him up for in preparation.

Loptr edged open his legs even wider, letting himself go limp, as he moved away for a moment and Des's fingers slipped out. He splayed himself out, his arms falling on either side of him and his legs far apart, letting Desverger see every lovely dip and curve. He let his eyes flutter shut and his head fall limply to the side, his heavily blushing cheeks easily visible. His breaths were shallow and panting, as he knew what was to come in the next few moments. He whispered softly,  
"Please, I'm ready, please... Fuck, please, just slip in already, I can barely take it any longer..."

"You can take it...Oh, you can take it you so well you luscious thing."  
He shuffles up back to his lusty companion, the hand on his cock guides it in towards his ass, rubbing the tip up against it, gasping at the feel of the lube and the warmth on it, he spends little time on ceremony, pressing the tip inside and inhaling excitedly as it is enveloped by his sphincter, his hands now finally grasping at his legs for some leverage as he gyrates forward to plunge himself in, the first 4 inches of his shaft now snug inside him, he pumps that length back and forth, his grip growing tighter as he wildly kisses at Loptr, his tongue playing with the side of his partner's.

Loptr smiles lightly at Desverger as he coos lovingly, completely comfortable and content underneath his body and in his gaze. He gasped, his breath hitching as he felt Desverger's cock brush against him, both his entrance and his cock twitching in anticipation. As Desverger slowly pushed inside, he let out a long, yet soft moan, the gently pleasurable feeling was so intense yet still pleasantly tame. He absolutely adored the feeling of his hands gripping at his hips and thighs for leverage, and the feeling of movement inside of him, and he tried not to clench down as he felt himself being penetrated and slowly pounded into. His hands slung back around Desverger, his hands gripping at his shoulders and clawing at his back, opening his lips and allowing Desverger's tongue to invade his mouth, kissing back lovingly, trying to maintain control of himself but failing, being overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations. He whispered desperately into Desverger's ear,  
"Please, faster... Deeper, more, oh gods, just give me more... Fuck..."

He obeys the explicit commands, his pace quickening, gasping sharply with each push, and with each push more of his cock intruded, throbbing with his heartbeat.  
His back arches against the the gripping, clawing hands, his eyes fixed on his lover as he steals another kiss, rolling around their saliva together as their tongues dance together, he presses further on in both areas, the tongue now playing with the back of his throat as the base of his pelvis slams and slaps into his hips, to which he pulls out suddenly and thrusts back in.  
"Fu- Oh, gods this feels amazing."

Loptr pants rapidly as Desverger speeds up, mumbling softly into Desverger's ear,  
"Oh gods, norns, thank you... thank you, oh fuck..."  
Loptr can feel Desverger pound at his prostate every single time he thrusts, and he wriggles a bit under the tight grip, lining his hips up so that Desverger can hit the sweet spot more directly when he thrusts. His back arches, Loptr desperately kissing him, panting too hard to lock lips, so he just licks at Desverger's tongue lovingly, swirling about without any thought differing from pure primal instincts and the drive to receive sexual pleasure. His cock is throbbing and absolutely dripping with precome, and he wraps his fingers around himself, as he gets closer and closer, planning on edging himself out until Desverger can come. He feels the other man slam down to the hilt, bottoming out forcefully, and it causes him to cry out, whispering,  
"Shhh, it's alright, just, just take your pleasure from me... just use me, use me to take your pleasure, take out your desires on me, fuck, norns, just DO IT!"

He doesn't slow the rate of his fucking, nor the depth at all as he remains blissfully near silent during the whole affair as his wildly explores what he can of his mouth before that familiar feeling of tension and climax builds up in him, he spends the next few moments pounding his partner as hard as he could, bringing himself off.  
He succeeds with vigor as his cock pulses and spurts jets of hot, sticky cream inside him, he can't help but let out a yelp, then a long orgasmic moan at his release, clasping tightly to Loptr and shuddering through the experience.

Loptr cries out as Desverger once again slams himself down to the hilt, viciously fucking into Loptr. Loptr's toes curl, his back arches, and his cheeks blush more intensely into a bright strawberry red, panting around Desverger's lips and tongue as he edges himself ever closer to climax. He moans loudly as he feels Desverger release inside of him, filling him with warmth and love, as he lies limp, whimpering. He continues wildly stroking himself, as he continues edging, feeling Desverger slow his rutting and eventually come to a stop, resting inside him for just a moment. He pants out, desperately speaking,  
"F-fuck I'm so close... Would you like to have me finish in your mouth? I... I saved it, in case you, wanted to- oh norns..."

"Gods yes."  
He takes the lewd tip into his mouth, running his lips back and forth along his shaft tightly, his hand stroking at Loptr's belly tenderly, his fingers trailing around his definition. His tongue swirls around to collect the precum, with which his saliva had coated his cock more and more with each bob.

Loptr lets out a moan as he feels Desverger's lips envelop his cock, and before he can stop himself, he physically bucks into his mouth roughly in rapid response, soon realizing what he'd just done, he attempts to apologize,  
"F-fuck, I'm sorry, I just I-"  
His words gave way into a groan as Desverger lathes his tongue against Loptr's cock. His fingers claw desperately at the sheets, his back arching as the other man picks up speed, trying desperately to hold back for one more second, to merely savor the feeling for another moment. But he can no longer hold back, as he cries out, releasing his spend into Desverger's mouth, such sweetness and wetness only mingling with more of the same as he spills is load. His whole body shudders from the payoff, of anticipation and the ramping sensations all crashing upon him. He then begins to go limp, letting himself rest, falling back against the soft bedspread.

Desverger just responds to his bucking with a cute little smile and a gaze up into his eyes, almost saying 'oops'. As his lover unloads into Desverger's mouth he takes it as deep as he can, into his throat where his gulping to swallow down the potent seed constricts and massages his orgasmic erection, he waits until he has finished pumping, not a moment earlier to pull off, making sure to suck off every last drop of his semen that he didn't throat down, as he pulls off entirely he plants a series of smooches and kisses at his tip, knowing it would be extra sensitive from having just erupted.  
After a good few dozen seconds of this he takes one last lick from the base to the very tip of his cock, kitten licking at the slit once more tortuously slowly. After that he crawls up to Loptr, wrapping an arm around him to cuddle up with him, opening his mouth wide to show he had swallowed it all.  
"Ta da."  
He smiles genuinely and pecks Loptr's lips with a simple, loving kiss.

Loptr's full body shivers when his eyes meet Desverger's with that sly little look, his whole body going fully limp as the pulsations cease, feeling Desverger's lips leave him. He struggles a little when the other man's tongue continues, the overstimulation and oversensitivity getting to him, his toes curling just a little and his breath hitches, before Desverger pulls away and begins crawling up his body, exhaling a staggered breath as he speaks. He smiles, and when he kisses him, Loptr dives in, his tongue slipping past Desverger's soft lips, feeling around his mouth, the taste of his own cum was exquisite, and tasted even better when mixed with the wetness of the other man's mouth. He caressed the other's tongue lovingly, wrapping his arms around Desverger, holding him close. He pulls away, gasping for breath, as he buries his face into Desverger's neck and shoulder, just enjoying the warmth. He can feel Desverger's entire body against his, and he whispers softly,  
"Please, please stay... Don't run away this time, please, stay with me..."

He cuddles up close, accepting, enjoying, enthralled by the kiss, passing the cum and saliva back and forth between them, his grip tight around his lover's torso, letting out something of a soft moan when he buries his head against the warmth of his body. He kisses at his cheek gently. His thigh caresses at that hypersensitive cock, but only barely. Desverger was sweating and steaming with heat and lust from it all.  
"Would it mean that much to you? "

Loptr sighs, enjoying the warmth, cum drunk and exhausted, he buries his face into Desverger's neck, and whispers softly,  
"I... I suppose... No, you know what, I'll say it... Yes. You're so handsome and sweet... Please, stay with me?"  
He rubs his hands over the other man's sides, the sensual intimacy making him feel warm and fuzzy inside, along with the actual warmth from both of their bodies, radiating and being trapped in by the sheets. He smiles, and Des can feel the tightening of his cheeks against his neck, as Loptr begins to leave small, gentle kisses on the warm, soft, sensitive skin. He presses himself ever closer, taking deep breaths, breathing in the other man's scent. He feels all wet and stretched, but warm, and safe at the same time, and he absolutely loves it. He murmurs once more,  
"Stay the night, please? Fall asleep here, with me?"

His hand comes to grasp at the back of his lovers head, while his soft and warm lips plant kiss after kiss after kiss on his cheek and ear.  
"I suppose you're kind enough...I trust you. And what a marvelous sight to fall asleep to, that perfect body... that lusty, curvy...."  
His other hand's fingers trail down his partners back, feeling and massaging lightly every dip and curve all the way down to his bum, finally his other hand comes down from the neck to embrace Loptr in a tight hug, his hips rocking forward to shuffle the two as close as they could be. The warmth of his bare flesh a rare comfort for Des really, who was used to fucking and leaving his lovers...to just go on to the next one. He hums softly into his ear, this moment was bliss...  
"I want to fall asleep beside you, but...not just once.  
I want to fall asleep beside you every night... after every fuck with anyone and every tender moment we share, I want to fall asleep beside you and in your loving arms."

Loptr gasps at the feeling of Desverger's lips against his face, as he feels his own body become warmer, the blankets trapping in the heat, as he felt his cheeks heat up and become redder, the other man's sweet words making him feel warm and safe inside. It made him feel loved, a long sigh escaping from between his lips as he went limp, feeling hands on his hips, waist, and thighs, practically purring under the touch. There was one word echoing through his mind, over and over again. Trust. Desverger trusted him. Why did that word mean so much? Why did it make him feel so worthy, so valued? It lifted him up, somehow, that word, on his lips, meant so much more than it ever did before, with anyone else's voice. He nuzzled his face against the crook of Des's neck, holding onto him like an anchor as he breathed deeply the other man's scent into his lungs, as he found it somehow comforting. The truth was, that he hadn't been sensually intimate with someone in a while. The first time they met, Desverger had caught him longing and lacking of sexual touch, he was over sensitive and felt it all so deeply. And it had happened again, yet this time, it had been far too long since Loptr had lay with someone and whispered sweet nothingness and loving words to each other. He felt starved of it, and as a result, his desire for such delicate intimacy was copious.  
He smiles, though not intentionally, for in truth, he just wasn't able to stop it.  
"I... I want this. This... This delicate quiet, warm demeanors and gentle closeness. After you leave, and you indulge yourself, in all the primal instinct, and temporary passions, that which is always shallow, you come back to me. You leave so often, as soon as it ends, and never stay long enough for deeper things. You run away, as much as you want, you fly away, stay in some place once for the hell of it, and you leave and never look back. Once you do your share of running, you come back to me. This is where you stay.  
Do... do you want that...?"

"I do, more so than I have wanted for anything for quite some years."  
He hums softly again, similarly limp and comforted in his embrace All this time running, to have a place to run home to and a wonderful man to run back to.  
"I want to be yours, to be free to indulge in my pleasures and fantasies, and come back to you, warm and ready to listen to how you sated yours... and fulfill some of them myself too.  
I want you. I want this."  
In his relaxation and post coital exhaustion he begins to drift into sleep, the warmth of his body and the feeling... just the feeling doing much more than even a kingly bed could do.  
He plants a simple kiss on his neck, his fingers lightly stroke across his sides before he too falls into slumber, his dreams soft and oddly erotic... or not given the situation.

Loptr too finds himself being pulled by the tendrils of sleep, his eyelids becoming more and more heavy by the second. The warmth of it was coaxing him as well, the blankets dragging him slowly and gently farther and farther under with each second. He smiles, his eyes flutter open as he holds him and pulls him closer, feeling Desverger's head rest on his shoulder.  
He whispers, cooing softly,  
"I want you... I want your body, and I want the mind it carries. I want your voice, I want your caress..."  
Their bodies are pressed so close, all he can feel is the sheets, the warmth, and Desverger's skin. He loves it, so, so much. He can feel his heart rate quicken slightly, and he knows his love can feel it through his skin. He feels so warm, his entire body washed with recent pleasure. He wants to smile so wide that he can feel it in his soul, and he does it, because his soul itself is happy, and he can't stop the smiling if he tried.  
"... I want you."  
He can feel himself drift to sleep, finally fully closing his eyes, and letting sleep claim him, his body, his mind, his soul. His body goes limp as he cradles off, all he can feel is Desverger, and all he can think about is his love, and it's the last thing he thinks about, before he surrenders all thought, falling into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as promised, here are the links to the discord servers I am on and the name of my Discord account,  
> The Kinkdom: https://discord.gg/xa6erkM  
> TerraGaia: https://discord.gg/tPPVyZ  
> My Discord: Loren Olson#4531


End file.
